


Drowning

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Disaster, POV Second Person, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Elendil watches Númenor die.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Drowning

Númenor drowns.

It is a magnificent sight - painful and terrible. The city of your fathers is sinking and will never return, overwhelmed by the waters.

Overwhelmed by the Valars' wrath.

You keep telling yourself that all this death is the punishment your people deserved. In their own human pride, everyone played the part of an all-powerful being, challenged the gods and lost.

So why do you feel a burden on your heart?

Is it because your people are the ones that are drowning? Maybe because you feel that your soul is equal to theirs? Or because is your house the one fading away?

There were innocent among those who still try to resist the fury of the waves. You could have saved them. Or at least try. But you didn't. You've gone away.

Now the sea is submerging a sick city, a city corrupted by a disease that an entire people has raised, but until just a few years ago it was a place of light and joy. Your home. The place where your children were born and where you hoped until the end to be able to avoid this fate.

If you had the power, you would stop this destruction and bring this place back to what it was.

But it's too late now.

Númenor, the jewel of men, no longer exists.

And you wonder why you keep breathing instead.


End file.
